RWBY: The Snake and the Fox
by SilverShrooms
Summary: An orphaned daughter of two atlesian soldiers is left behind in Vacuo after a grimm attack. Her semblance, for better or worse. Has attracted the attention of a dangerous snake faunus named Hebi. Shes been given a new life with a new family, but the question is. Will she ever learn to love and trust them? Or will she act out and run away.
1. Chapter 1

As the warm sun of Vacuo set upon the blistering lands a young fox faunus fell asleep in an alley as usual, having nowhere to go she decided that this was her best bet for the night. Unbeknownst to her this night wasn't going to go as she had planned. Thanks to recent events involving her semblance, some very powerful and dangerous people became aware of her, one in particular was quite curious indeed. Underneath the moonlit sky, Lilac was taken by a snake faunus to a large building in her sleep, one that housed the most powerful and dangerous person, a python faunus named Hebi, leader of The Vacuo Mafia. Hebi of course awaited the young foxes arrival, someone with a semblance that powerful is extremely hard to come by.

Lilac was rudely awakened with a smack to the back of the head. " Get up! It wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting." A young man said with a hiss in his voice, Lilacs eyes fluttered as she awoke, she quickly looked around her taking in her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a throne room, though it was different, this wasn't royalty, this certainly wasn't anything good. At the end of the hall there was what looked to be a large man seated at a chair, soft hisses being heard around him. She certainly couldn't take him if she tried, with so much muscle she'd easily be drained of her semblance if she were to use it, not to mention the armed guards on each side of him. She then stood as she was told, she made sure not to show her fear and dread that was building from within her. Suddenly the main at the end of the hall spoke; " Bring her closer Vert, she's not a damned prisoner. Besides I don't think she'll even attempt using that semblance of hers." The man's voice was deep, with that same hiss as the one who woke her.

The young man that he referred to as Vert brought Lilac forward, and there she could see the man. He was tall and muscular though not incredibly, with black tattoos of snakes coiling around his arms, with his smile she could see two large fangs sticking out. Around his neck sat a large python, while it looked aggressive towards Lilac it didn't even try constriction the man. " Hello little fox, I am Hebi and i'm certain you have a few questions. But unfortunately for you, so do I." Hebi said in a calm voice, introducing himself to the young fox, he could sense that fear around her and knew that unless she were calmed, her chances of using her semblance were high. " I've heard about your semblance little one." He paused, standing from his seat, with his snake still perched atop his shoulders. " You've caused me a great deal of trouble little one, why you used your semblance against many of my men, and even one of my own sons. Tell me, what is it you're trying to gain with a power like that?" Hebi spoke calmly, though still maintaining a certain level of fear as her circled Lilac slowly, as his snake watched her every move. Lilac looked down at the ground, not wanting to face Hebi or his snake. " I am only doing what I need to in order to survive, sir. " Lilac stuttered as she spoke, hoping that the snake would let her go.

Hebi merely laughed at this statement; " You mean you're not trying to make yourself known? " His laughter was loud and booming, though he quickly calmed himself. " Well little fox, what if I were to tell you that you could live like a princess? The only catch is that you work for me. " He stopped circling her, now standing right in front of the young Lilac. " N-No tricks? " Lilac stuttered as she looked up fearfully at Hebi and his python. Hebi merely shook his head as he pet the snake on his shoulders. " No tricks little fox, what do you say? Do we have a deal." He gave a slight smirk as he extended a hand down to her. There were so many thoughts running through her mind; A new start with new people, she shook at the thought, she had already been abandoned. But this was a chance, a chance to live, a chance to maybe go home someday. She took a breath before carefully shaking Hebi's hand. In a way she felt like she just made a deal with the devil, however the offer was too tempting for her not to take, and she was afraid to sleep another night on the streets of Vacuo. She looked up at Hebi, who had an approving look in his eye as he looked to Vert. " Prepare a room for the little fox, and tell your brothers that they have a student." He let go of Lilacs hand as he spoke to Vert.

Vert scowled at Hebi, But then took a breath and allowed his emotions to subside. " It will be done, father." Once he left the room Lilac looked up at Hebi with curiosity, however she still remained on guard. "What do I do now?" She asked as Hebi returned to his seat. " Now? Now you will learn how to fight. You'll need to know how if you ever want to become successful. Vacuo is the savage lands of Remnant, strength rules above all else, if you are weak then you will fall apart and crumble like the desert sands." He paused for a moment as the large python slithered off of his shoulders, and to the back of the chair. " When people fight you, they'll expect a fox, but in reality. You will fight like a deadly snake, slithering in for a cold blooded victory." Lilac shuddered at the thought, she didn't want to kill people, she just wanted to return to Atlas. Hebi still eyed her, and for a moment he chuckled. " You're still afraid aren't you? To use that semblance of yours, that semblance is meant for a killer, for an assassin. And you little fox, you fit that character well. Don't worry, you'll be trained well, no faunus who serves under me goes without training. However that part is where my involvement stops." He paused for a moment as he moved his hair away from his eyes.

"I'll be leaving you to train with my eldest sons, true prodigies when it comes to blades for their young age." As if on cue the large set of double doors opened behind Lilac. Revealing two twin brothers standing there with long rattlesnake tails that rattled as they walked in. " Good evening father" One said while the other looked at Lilac. " What's with the fox? I thought only reptiles were allowed here." The other stated while Lilac turned to face the two, by the looks of them they had to be at least 17, just three years older than her. " She's the newest member of our little criminal family, you both should get used to it soon. Oh and you'll also be training her, don't kill her like your last student." Hebi crossed his arms as he spoke, his tone was blunt as he made his intentions clear to his eldest sons. " Lilac, this is Fern and Orin, they'll be training you from here on out, and like them you need to get used to it." Fern looked towards his brother as they rattled their tails, almost as if speaking to each other. Orin shook his head as he looked down at the young and naive fox. The poor girl knew nothing as to what was in store for her. Soon a young women came through the doors, an axolotl faunus by the looks of it. " Apologies for being late! I-I thought you were in the eastern wing." She spoke in a panicked tone, the brothers merely nodded towards the small salamander as she cleared her throat and looked almost professional. " While we, won't be sparring with you this evening. Do not think for a moment that you won't be fighting. Rather you will be practising with my-" Fern elbowed his brother, cutting him off. Orin than cleared his throat. " I mean, you will be sparring with our assistant Cherise." He then glanced to his brother. "Better?' Fern nodded to his brothers sarcastic statement. The brothers than gazed back at the small fox faunus, watching as Cherise awkwardly handed her a wooden sword before stepping back.

Lilac took the sword hesitantly, she was afraid and wanting to use her semblance and run. However as young as she was, even she knew that using her semblance and running would only get her killed. These were dangerous people, and she needed to be extremely careful. She held the blade just as her mother taught her, she peered over at Cherise. Cherise only held the blade with one hand, looking unsure but still ready to attack. " However we have but one rule for you. We've seen the effects of your semblance on our dear brother. Thus, you are not allowed to use it." Lilac froze to Ferns statement, her semblance was probably the only thing she had to protect herself. She then took a breath, calming herself before getting into a fighting stance. "Begin!" Fern and his brother both yelled to signal Lilac and Cherise to fight.

And that's the end of chapter one my friends, if you enjoy and want more than please comment down below. I'm also extremely open to constructive criticism so I'll be happy to hear it if you have any!


	2. Chapter 2

Hebi shut the door as he left after putting his pet python over his shoulders again, as excited as he knew his sons were to have a new apprentice. He knew the results the moment he saw the look in both girls eyes. He walked towards his office, passing by his son Vert as he spoke to some of his little friends. As cruel of a man as he was, he still held a love for his family. Those three sons he was gifted with were his pride and joy, and his wife. His dear wife Ouro, he never thought someone like him could find someone like her. Ouro was a snake faunus much like Hebi himself, however she was a black mamba faunus, she held venom in her fangs that could easily kill someone if that's what she wanted to. To him his life was perfect, there was only one thing he wanted, but he didn't want that stress on his beloved. So he kept that desire close to him. Soon he returned to his office, his beloved pet python on his shoulders once more as he sat at his desk. He noticed a small stack of papers on his desk so he soon picked them up, they were filled with information on Lilacs semblance. " Damned Atlas personnel, at least they're good for something. You've turned my daughter against me, and now I'll do the same to one of yours. An eye for an eye." His grip tensed as he spoke with venom in his voice, he thought of his first child his daughter." You're thinking about her again aren't you?" A woman said with a soft tone. Hebi glanced up from his desk and put the papers down on his desk, giving a sigh as he slouched back in his chair. " Of course I am, thanks to those damned Atlas scum, we've lost our daughter." Ouro walked towards her husband, taking a seat next to him before leaning her head on his shoulder. " We will get our daughter back, I'll bring her back myself if that's what it takes." Her eyes narrowed as she gave a planning smirk. " I promised you a little girl, and I'll be damned if I let those Atlesians steal her away from us." Hebi gave a smile as he looked down at his wife, but his smile faded as he heard the scroll on his desk ring. " It's alright answer it. We can talk later." Ouro lifted her head from Hebis shoulder as he went to answer it. " Hello?" He answered as he watched his wife leave. " You have news of her whereabouts? Explain yourself!" He practically jumped out of his seat in sheer shock, his heart skipped a beat as a member of his mafia spoke of his daughter. However their next words shook him to the core, bringing him to his knees in shock.

Meanwhile Lilac and Cherise began the fight, Fern and Orin watched from the sides as they focused their attention to Lilac, watching for mistakes and for any use of her semblance. Lilac did just as she was trained to do when fighting faunus, aim for the trait. Whatever the trait may be, often times it's just another weak point. The gills on Cherise's head proved to be just another weakness as she made sure to keep a certain distance between herself and Lilac. After clashing with Lilac several times to test the waters she stamped down hard on Lilacs tail, bringing the little fox to the ground. She then pressed her foot on Lilacs stomach and pointed her blade at the young foxes throat. Her frilled axolotl gills flickered slightly as she looked back down at her. " Enough!" Fern said as he stood from where he was with his brother. Orin rattled his rattlesnake tail as he stood next to his brother, he then smiled proudly as he looked over at Cherise. " Well done Cherise, you tested her for mere moments and were able to pick up her strategy, and then used it against her. Well done indeed. " He gave a chuckle afterwards, seeing how easy it was to make her a very flustered salamander. " T-Thank you, but it was nothing really young lord." She gave a bow and got off Lilac, sheathing her blade before offering a hand to Lilac. However, rather than accept the help Lilac scoffed and got up herself, dusting herself off before looking at Fern who had a raised eyebrow whilst watching her." Despite popular belief, there is nothing wrong with accepting help while you are here. Help is not something you will see often, so take advantage of every single bit." He paused and looked over at his brother, expecting him to say something. However before he could even speak the doors were quickly opened by Vert, there was a certain dread on his face as he looked at his older brothers. " What is it little brother?" Orin asked as he as well as the others turned to face Vert. " Dad needs to speak with the three of us, it's about sister Jade..." He looked worried and panicked as he spoke, clearly he was rather close with whoever this Jade was. Both twins looked at each other with shock and then back at their younger brother. " Really? Is she alright?" Fern asked as both brothers gathered their things. " I don't know, dad just wants to talk with the three of us in his office. But he said we can't say anything to mom. " Vert replied back as both elder brothers approached. They were about to leave when Orin turned to Cherise and Lilac. " Cherise? Could you watch over Lilac and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble?" Cherise gave a polite bow towards Orin and Fern before speaking. " Of course, you won't have to worry about a thing." She spoke in a reassuring manner, leaving Orin with a smile on his face. " Thank you Cherise.." He replied before following his brothers to their fathers office.

Lilac watched the brothers closely as they left, she still held a curious look in her eyes even now after Verts visit. Though of course she still had questions, it was what she was trained to do. She had to question everything around her, and learn the truth. At least that's what her father told her, it was ironic, they always seemed to follow orders seemingly blindly. She snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality after the twin doors shut, leaving her alone with Cherise. " So.." She started to speak, getting Cherise's attention rather quick. " Who is Jade?" She asked, bringing a new and more somber expression to the axolotls previously joyous and warm face. Cherise gave a soft sigh. " Jade is Lord Hebis eldest child, and the older sister to the three brothers. She's been missing for weeks now, ever since she was caught by some Atlas officials. Vert hasn't been the same since his sister went missing, and Hebi has been fuming. And I.." She soon felt a lump in her throat as she spoke to Lilac. " Never mind, I shouldn't be telling you this." She stuttered as she spoke, pausing only to wipe her eyes. " Besides" The salamander continued as she looked down at Lilac who wore a mix between an uncaring and a bored expression. " I doubt you care about the affairs of the Mori family. " Lilac gave a nod when Cherise was finished speaking. " Yeah I really don't care much about this family. I mean it's not like you people are taking me to Atlas-" Before she could finish saying the word Atlas Cherise covered her mouth and hushed the young fox. " You mustn't speak of the Atleasians, Lord Hebi has eyes and ears everywhere. With how new you are here angering him would not be advised." Cherise spoke with fear in the tone of her voice. " Please, Orin and Fern would be devastated if they were to lose another apprentice. You may not care about them, but I don't wish to see either of them in that state of mind again. As the second and third heirs they already carry an enormous burden, and I don't want to hand over even more problems and grief to them." She spoke in a caring tone, though Lilac didn't see it as caring. Lilac felt as if Cherise we're being manipulated to feel this way, a tactic that her mother told her of many times before, one that she was trained not to fall for.

" Let's just get this over with. Where will I be staying?" Lilac asked with that same bored and uncaring expression, not wanting to show any feeling or sympathy towards Cherise or any member of the Mori Family. These people we're all criminals, the people who dared speak against the militants of Atlas who would lay their lives down to protect the people. She could not trust criminals, if she did it would be as if she's disowned herself. " Oh right! Your room I was actually preparing it before Orin and Fern summoned me." Cherise went back to her warm and caring expression, the frilled axolotl gills on the sides of her head tilted upwards as she spoke. " Right this way, it's not too far from here." Lilac shrugged and followed as Cherise lead her out of the room. She was led down a few halls, passing by several rooms on the way. Lilac attempted to keep track of everywhere they went, not paying attention to Cherise as she explained where they were going. Soon they arrived at a small room, even though Lilac was new to the facility she was left fairly well off. As far as she could tell there was nothing wrong, none of the cameras or wire taps that her parents had warned her about. Lilac was still suspicious however, her eyes darted around the room as she searched for anything that might be dangerous to her. Cherises chuckle brought the young girl out of her concentration. " I'm sorry if this isn't up to your standards, but it's the best I could throw together on short notice. And I can assure you, there is nothing within this room that can harm you. Now I would recommend you to get some rest. If Orin and Fern will be training you they'll have you up and awake rather early in the morning." Cherise gave a smile throughout the whole time she spoke, it reassured Lilac a little but she still wasn't so sure or trusting of this woman who she's only just met. However Lilac still hadn't gotten much sleep, and the comfortable looking bed was incredibly tempting for a girl whose lived off the streets for a year or so now. Cherise soon bid the fox farewell and goodnight before heading out and shutting the door behind her. Being the uncertain girl she was Lilac continued checking the room, spending almost an hour searching for any signs of danger. However, she eventually gave up and laid in bed, curling in the comfortable blankets despite the heat of Vacuo. " This is nice.." Was all the little faunus said before succumbing to the overbearing urge to sleep the night away. However despite the calming and peaceful energy around the tired girl, Lilac knew that their we're no happy dreams that awaited her. For within her dreams awaited the most painful of nightmares, one she begged herself to forget.

However as the young fox began to enter a hopefully deep and peaceful slumber, Vert and his older brothers arrived at the office of their father. After being let in and standing before their father the man looked up with an odd and unfamiliar look in his eyes. His dark green eyes were filled with only two emotions, grief and absolute anger. While Orin and Fern already had an idea as to what this was, Vert stayed optimistic, hoping this was nothing more than a discussion about how to find and rescue his dearest older sister. Soon Hebi gave a sigh and looked up at the boys that stood before him. " Vert, Fern, and Orin. My sons, my dearest and most precious sons. As you all know, during the last visit we had from the Atleasians, your sister Jade was taken for interrogation. On the matter of recovery, i've been given her current whereabouts and status." As the man spoke vert looked excited unlike his brothers. Was his beloved sister finally coming home? No, to him this wasn't an if but rather a when. In the young boys mind he knew his sister was coming home, she wouldn't just leave or give up like that. Seeing the bright and happy glimmer in his sons eyes Hebi looked away from vert as he asked about his sister. " Their is nothing we can do my sons, your sister was killed in an overseas grimm attack. Her body will be brought home within the week for the funeral. I'm sorry my sons." Jade was dead? No she couldn't be, she was a fighter, She wouldn't just give up and lose to some grimm. Vert was devastated, his sister was his hero and his mentor he couldn't lose her now. Not without showing her what he could do, not without making her proud of him. While the boy had tears and a devastated mindstate, his brothers only held looks of remorse and sorrow. Why weren't they as upset as he was? Did they know about this? Was that why they were going to train that stupid Atleasian fox. Vert soon made a realization, he could avenge is sister. All he had to do was to have those responsible for Jades death killed. It was risky but he was a proud son of the Mori family, he would avenge his sister and he would make sure he isn't the only one who would be mourning and grieving. As the boys left the office and went their separate ways, Fern and Orin had small smiles on their faces. " Genus plan brother, now we neither have to go our separate ways or put up with that insufferable girl." Fern spoke up once they were in their own chambers and away from any of their fathers many eyes around the building. " So long as everything goes according to plan, this enitire world could be ours. We must only bide our time until the perfect moment. Like father says, when you see weakened prey you can either use it to your advantage." " Or kill it." Fern chuckled as he finished his elder twins sentence.


End file.
